Storm
by TheBlueMemory
Summary: Como a história da fic Aqui sem Você Começou. Como poderia um amor surgir da amargura e do que deveria ser o ódio? Ele vivia nas trevas. Mas ela se tornou sua luz. NOTA.. Leiam
1. § NOTA §

_**Storm**_

_**Notas:**_

Essa fic é continuação de: **_Aqui sem Você_.**

**_Storm_**(Tempestade) : Pq do titulo? Acho que todo começo de um amor é confuso e às vezes até doloroso. É raro alguém olhar para uma outra pessoa e ter certeza total de seus sentimentos. Amor é um sentimento turbulento, dizem que é uma frágil barreira entre ele e o ódio e muitas vezes eu concordo com isso. É Como uma tempestade. Turbulenta, Cinza, Fria, mas sempre após isso temos a calmaria e o que antes era turbulento se tranqüilo, e o cinza é substituído pelo azul, ou por um lindo espetáculo de cores, e o dia se torna belo, mesmo que ainda sobrem nuvens escuras pairando sobre este. No amor a diferença é que muitas vezes nos negamos à chance de deixar tais nuvens escuras se afastarem, e acabamos vivendo um dia cinza, mas se olharmos bem veremos que nada é cinza e que tudo a nossa volta transborda em cores. Como num dia nublado, por mais encoberto que o sol esteja ele está lá, e a nossa volta nada perdeu seu brilho por está sem ele.

_**Resumo:**_

Como a história da fic _Aqui sem Você_ Começou. Como poderia um amor surgir da amargura e do que deveria ser o ódio? Ele vivia nas trevas. Mas ela se tornou sua luz.

Índice:

Cap I Solidão "Oh solitude still with me is only you"

Cap II Tempestade "**_Heard a small voice sayin´/The storm is over..._**"

Cap III Ódio "Its dragging you, it's killing me"

Cap IV Remorso "I'm sorry that I hurt you/ It's something I must live with everyday"

Cap V Momentos"I think of you night and day/ Save, your smile for me"

Não me Matem.. Ainda não é o 1ºcapitulo.. Eu ia tentar postar ele.. Mas não deu.. A fic terá apenas 5 capítulos... As frases entre aspas.. São musicas... E o índice pode sofrer alterações se necessário. No final de cada capitulo terá uma nota com o nome das musicas usadas ou poemas etc...

1º capitulo será postado antes da 2º semana de Janeiro..

Quem quiser dê uma olhada na fic : Aqui sem Você.. para entender o que vai ocorrer na história... Mas mesmo sem ler dá pra entender.. Mas seria interessante...

Essa fic irá mostrar como COMEÇOU tudo... a Song tinha apenas alguns flashs..

Bem é isso...

Kisses

Christy

A capa dessa fic já estará disponível no meu Blog.. endereço no meu profile do 


	2. Solidão cap I

_**Storm**_

_**Fic**: Storm_

**_Shipper: Draco & Gina_**

**_Tipo: Romance/ Drama_**

**_Autora: TheBlueMemory(Christy)_**

_**Fic sem fins lucrativos.**_

**_HP e seus personagens não me pertencem!_**

_**Resumo:**_

Como a história da fic _Aqui sem Você_ Começou. Como poderia um amor surgir da amargura e do que deveria ser o ódio? Ele vivia nas trevas. Mas ela se tornou sua luz.

_**Capitulo I**_

"**...Ooh, Solitude,**

**Oh, Solidão**

**Still with me is only you**

**Ainda comigo é só você**

**Ooh, Solitude,**

**Oh, Solidão**

**I can't stay away from you**

**Eu não consigo me afastar de você...**

**When will this hole in my heart be mended**

**Quando esse buraco no meu coração vai ser remendado?**

**Who now is left alone but me**

**Quem agora está sozinho, além de mim?...**

**... Everyone leave me stranded**

**Todos me deixaram aqui enfraquecido**

**Forgotten, abandoned, left behind**

**Esquecido, abandonado, deixado para trás**

**I can't stay here another night**

**Eu não posso ficar aqui mais uma noite..."**

_(Evanescence – Solitude)_

**_Solidão..._**

Há quanto tempo estava ali sentada a beira da lagoa? Não sabia. Sentia-se sozinha. Poderiam rir disso como alguém pode se sentir sozinha com a casa cheia do jeito que tava. Olhou o horizonte e suspirou. Amanhã já estaria de volta a Hogwards, as férias haviam passado muito rápido. Ouviu risadas e vozes se aproximando. Sorriu como poderia se sentir assim tão solitária com tantas pessoas ao seu redor.

- Gininha minha doce irmãzinha o que está fazendo aqui sozinha hein?- Perguntou Jorge se sentando ao lado da irmã. Está inclinou a cabeça no ombro dele e sorriu.

- Assim eu fico com ciúmes hein?- Disse Fred se sentando do outro lado.- Mas repetindo a pergunta. Por que está aqui?

- Ahh meninos apenas pensando.- Respondeu Gina descansando a cabeça agora no ombro de Fred.

- Sei..- Disseram juntos.

- Sabem o que?- Perguntou Gina Levantando a cabeça.

- Por acaso, o dono desses pensamentos usa óculos?- Perguntou Jorge sorrindo e piscando pro irmão

- E ele tem olhinhos de sapinho cozido?- Perguntou Fred vendo a irmã rolar os olhos.

- Nesse momento ele está vindo para cá?- Questionou Jorge inclinado a cabeça na direção oposta a deles de onde vinham Gui, Carlinhos, Harry, Rony e Hermione conversando.

Gina apenas olhou na direção apontada e sorriu. Sentia falta de ficar entre sua família, e isso incluía Mione e Harry que eram de casa praticamente.

- E por acaso ele teria os cabelos negros como um quadro negro?- Disse Fred.

- Seria ele Fred?- Perguntou se erguendo Jorge com uma cara assustada.

- Ohh será possível Jorge!- Exclamou Fred ficando de pé também. Gina apenas olhava os irmãos. _"Loucos"_ pensou. Sorrindo

- Por Merlin esqueçam esse poema e essa história.- Disse Rolando os olhos. Vendo os irmão sorrirem e se olharem.- O que foi?

- Sabe Gininha Você ai sentada perto dessa lagoa..- Disse Fred pensativo.

- Realmente. Essa água teve estar boa não acha Fred?- Perguntou Jorge.

Gina na hora percebeu o que viria a seguir e tratou de se levantar e tentar fugir, mas quando foi tentar correr Fred a segurou passando a mão em seu ombro.

- Meninos! Fred e Jorge não ousem. – Disse Gina.

_**Minutos atrás na Toca...**_

Estavam todos conversando animadamente. Quando Harry percebeu que faltava alguém. Faltava ela. A irmã de Rony. A menina que não era mais tão menina. Mas onde ela estaria?

- Alguém viu a Gina?- Perguntou Rony como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Harry.

- A ultima vez que a vi ela tava lendo uma carta lá no quarto.- Disse Mione pensativa.

- É ela sumiu depois da carta. Ahh se aquele Dino tiver feito algo para Gina ele vai ver só.- Disse Rony já Ficando Vermelho.

- A carta era do Dino?- Perguntou Harry sem conseguir conter a curiosidade.

- Era sim.- Respondeu Mione sorrindo.- Porque Harry?- Perguntou sorrindo de uma forma um tanto estranha.

- Ué por nada.- Disse Rapidamente Harry corando um pouco. Vendo Não só Mione, mas também Carlinhos olharem para ele de uma forma estranha. Rony ainda parecia estar planejando as formas de matar Dino Thomas se ele tivesse feito algo.

- Do que falam? – Perguntou Gui entrando na sala.

- Da Gina.- Respondeu Carlinhos.- Você a viu pro ai Gui?

- Não. Mas Fred e Jorge disseram que ela gosta de ir até a lagoa quando quer pensar. E foram para lá.- Respondeu Gui se dirigindo até a porta.

- Eu disse. Aquele imbecil do Dino deve ter feito algo.- Disse se Levantando Rony.

- Ela ainda está namorando o Dino?- Perguntou Gui.

- Está.- Respondeu Carlinhos. Harry sentiu um certo incomodo.

- Eu não concordo com esse namoro. Eu sabia que ele não era para a Gina, mas alguém me ouviu? Nãooooo!- Disse Rony já caminhando para fora da casa.

Mione apenas riu. Achava engraçado como todos tinha uma certa proteção com Gina. Olhou para Harry que os seguia um pouco calado e teve vontade de Rir. Será que ele estava enxergando A Gina? E não a irmã de Rony apenas?

Estavam se aproximando da Lagoa. Viram Fred e Jorge cada um de um lado e Gina entre eles. Pareciam falar algo, pois a cabeça que antes estava encostada no ombro de Fred estava erguida e ela apenas sorria. Viu quando Gina olhou na direção deles e riu.

Harry não entendeu bem. Mas corou quando esta olhou na sua direção e depois viu Jorge e Fred ficarem de Pé. Viu Gina olhar para ambos com os olhos arregalados antes dessa levantar e tentar correr.

_**Na Lagoa...**_

- Meninos! Fred e Jorge não ousem. – Disse Gina. Ouviram Gina falar em tom Urgente.

Gina agradeceu por todos estarem ali seria mais fácil distrair os dois e ela fugiria.

- O que houve?- Perguntou Gui vendo Fred sorrir para Jorge.

- Nada.- Responderam os Dois Juntos. Disseram enquanto abraçavam Gina e faziam esta caminhar junto com eles pela margem.

- Carlinhos! Gui!- Disse Gina enquanto era levada até a margem-Me salvem!

Gui riu e olhou para Carlinhos que entendeu a brincadeira. Sempre faziam isso com os mais novos, antes de Gina era Rony que era tacado no lago pelos irmãos.

Rony quando viu a cena sorriu.

- Nada disso Gininha.- Disse Rony rindo.Harry agora tinha entendido a brincadeira.- Mas como eu sou um bom irmão.. Verei se a água está fria antes.- Disse Rony indo até a margem e testando a água.- Hei Harry eu acho que está bom, vem ver!

- Não Ousem!- Disse Gina estreitando os olhos-Parado ai Harry Potter.- Tudo bem em outras épocas ela nem falaria na frente dele quanto mais com ele. Mas agora não tinha mais esses ataques. Era normal falar com Harry e ele com ela.

- Hmm desculpe Gina mas..- Disse Harry se aproximando.

- Meninos, isso não é uma boa brincadeira. A Gina pode ficar gripada.- Tentou Mione ao ver a cara de suplica de Gina.

Mas tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Num minuto Gina estava sendo empurrada pelos gêmeos. Mas ela tentou em vão não ir se agarrando na primeira coisa, ou melhor, pessoa que pode alcançar.

- AHHHHH – Gritou Gina Sendo tacada na água, mas por instinto agarrou se em algo, mas foi em vão.

- HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Mas ela tentou em vão não ir se agarrando na primeira coisa, ou melhor, pessoa que pode alcançar.

O problema é que tal pessoa não esperava isso e acabou indo junto com ela.

Gina voltou a superfície tremendo a água estava fria. Ouvindo as risadas dos irmãos. Iria começar a brigar com eles quando alguém emergiu a sua frente.. Ninguém menos que Harry Potter. Gina olhou para ele alguns segundos antes de começar a rir.

Harry estava parado iria ajudar a empurrar Gina assim como Rony, mas nada saiu como o planejado. No instante em que Gina foi empurrada para a lagoa se agarrou nele e ele acabou indo junto. Quando se deu conta ali estava ele ensopado vendo todos rirem. E não era para menos então ele próprio começou a rir.

- Venham saiam daí antes que a mamãe veja.- Disse Carlinhos estendendo a mão para eles.

Logo estavam na margem ainda rindo. Foi quando Harry reparou que a roupa de Gina estava um pouco transparente e corou com isso vendo estar corar ao perceber o seu olhar.

Carlinhos apenas observava tudo.Gui percebendo o olhar do irmão olhou também e não gostou muito. Era normal eles terem ciúmes da irmã. Então com aceno na varinha fez as roupas tanto de Gina quanto de Harry secarem. Viu Gina sorrir para ele em agradecimento e Harry olhar encabulado.

- Bem agora que praticamos nosso esporte de férias-Disse Jorge.

- Podemos entrar.- Completou Fred.

- Não acredito que vocês vieram até aqui apenas para depois me tacarem no lago junto com o Harry.- Disse Gina balançando a cabeça em negação.

- Querida irmãzinha, os créditos de jogar o Harry na água são seus.- Disse Fred rindo.

- E que créditos.- Completou Jorge.

- Ahh é isso mesmo.- Disse Rony como se pensasse alto.

- Isso mesmo o que?- Perguntou Mione

- O que ele fez hein Gina?- Perguntou sem rodeios Rony. Vendo Gina o encarar sem entender.- O que o Dino fez hein Gina pode falar!

- Como assim o que o Dino fez?- Perguntou Fred

- O que o Thomas andou aprontando com a nossa Gininha?- Perguntou Jorge. Olhando para Gina.

- Ai meu Merlin. Vocês às vezes são fofos.- Disse Gina vendo os irmãos se entreolharem.- Mas não aconteceu nada demais.

- Como nada demais? Você recebe uma carta dele. Tranca-se no quarto e depois fica aqui sozinha. Alguma coisa aconteceu!- Exclamou Rony enquanto andava de uma lado para o outro, antes de parar e apontar o dedo para a irmã.- Eu disse que ele não era uma boa pessoa para você namorar!

- Não se preocupe mais Rony, não estamos mais namorando desde que eu voltei de Hogwards.- Disse Gina.

- O QUÊ!- Exclamou Rony.

- Podemos saber o Motivo Gina?- Perguntou Gui.

- Ahh não tava dando certo.- Disse Olhando para o horizonte.- E depois eu soube que ele tinha ficado com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa.

- Ahh, mas eu pego ele!- Disse Rony.

- Você não deve se meter Nisso Rony.- Disse Mione. –É assunto deles. Gina sorriu em agradecimento para a amiga.

- Você estava chateada com isso Gina?- Perguntou Carlinhos. Vendo esta lhe sorrir e suspirar.

- Não. Pior que não. E na carta ele apenas pedia desculpas nada demais.- Disse Gina.

- Então porque nossa Irmãzinha estava aqui tão pensativa?- Perguntou Fred colocando a mão no ombro de Gina.

- Só queria pensar um pouco.- Mentiu. Como explicar aos irmãos que se sentia sozinha? Mas não era apenas isso que a deixou para baixo. Havia ainda os pesadelos que não a deixavam em paz.

- Anda tendo pesadelos Gina? – Perguntou Gui. Gina o olhou um pouco assustada e admirada, mas se tinha alguém que realmente a conhecia era Gui. Desde pequena quando se sentia ofendida com alguma brincadeira ele era o 1º a perceber. Suspirou.

- Sim.- Disse vagamente. – Mas não precisa se preocupar.

- Gina porque você não nos disse?- Perguntou Mione preocupada. Era incrível como ninguém esquecia a maldita história do diário.

- Porque já me acostumei.- Disse simplesmente.

- Como?- Perguntou Rony.

- Eu tenho pesadelos há tanto tempo que já não me assusto, por isso não tem importância mais.

- Gina, você ainda sonha com a câmara?- Perguntou sem rodeios Harry. Os outros apenas olharam dela pra ele.

- Às vezes sonho com o Tom.- Disse calma.- e outras com o próprio Voldemort.- completou vendo os irmãos olharem para ela surpresos. Não sabiam que a pequena irmã deles falava tão tranqüilamente o nome Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

- Você disse o nome dele.- Disse num sussurro Rony.

- Sim. Não tenho medo, apenas isso Rony.- Falou vendo todos olharem para ela que corou um pouco ainda mais com o olhar surpreso de Harry. – é apenas um nome. Nada mais. E por outro lado sei que ele não é tão poderoso assim. Ele também tem medo.

- Como você sabe disso?- Perguntou Carlinhos.

- Convivi com ele um ano.- Respondeu dando os ombros.

- Não seria melhor falar com Dumbledore de seus sonhos Gina?- Perguntou Fred.

- Sim ele poderia lhe ajudar.- Completou Jorge.

- Não por enquanto.- Respondeu.

- Certo, mas prometa que se você sonhar algo novo ou diferente que irá procurar Dumbledore e também irá nos comunicar.- Disse Carlinhos.

- Sim senhor!- Respondeu Gina tentando aliviar o clima que se instalou.

- Certo vamos voltar. Mamãe já deve estar servindo o jantar.

Logo o grupo passou a caminhar em direção A Toca, todos em silencio. Cada um com seu pensamento. Gina se sentia mal por deixar estes preocupados, por isso omitiu algumas coisas de seus pesadelos, como o ultimo que tivera no qual parecia que Voldemort conversava com ela. Decidiu que só tomaria atitude em Hogwards. Nunca mais deixaria ele a dominar. Ainda se sentia culpada pelo que fizera.

Logo estavam todos à mesa comendo. E conversando. Gina observava tudo calada. Ainda sentia aquela sombra pairando sobre ela. Ainda se sentia sozinha mesmo estando ali. O que faltava? Ela não sabia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Draco.- Disse uma voz fria.

- Sim Lucius?- Perguntou Draco ainda de costas para o pai. Estava observando o anoitecer pela janela de seu quarto. Quanto tempo ficou ali sozinho não sabe. Alias ficar sozinho não era novidade desde pequeno sempre foi assim.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estava lá um menino de cabelos platinados e olhos acinzentados sentado sozinho no meio da sala de estar. Sozinho. Seus pais? Estavam ocupados como sempre. Tinha dois elfos que o servia pra o que precisasse. Eles tiveram que viajar e ele ficara sozinho em seu aniversário de 6 anos. Olhava a sua frente para a montanha de presentes. Adorava ganhar coisas. Mas trocaria estas por um pouco de atenção. Seu aniversário só seria comemorado numa festa. Para as pessoas mais conhecidas dos seus pais. Mas só no final de semana._

_Pegou os presentes e subiu para o quarto. Largando todos lá. E indo dormir. Mas não sem antes passar no ultimo quarto do corredor e ver se conseguia localizar a sua constelação. Quando fazia isso se sentia menos solitário. Logo voltou a quarto e dormiu._

_Se os outros aniversários foram diferentes? Nunca. Sempre iguais. Mas com o tempo isso não mais o importava. _

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

E quando não estava sozinho, estava acompanhado de pessoas que só queria aparecer e agradar ele. O que o irritava. Queria alguém que lhe dissesse não, ou que desacordasse com ele, que o encarasse de frente. Mas isso não acontecia.

- Sua mãe está esperando por você para jantarmos, sabe que ela gosta de ser pontual com o jantar.- Disse sem nenhuma emoção Lucius. Draco apenas suspirou.

- Já estou indo.- Respondeu.

- Não demore.- Disse saindo e fechando a porta.

Draco suspirou. Às vezes tinha vontade de sair dali, era como se estando ali na famosa mansão Malfoy ele estivesse aprisionado e de fato estava. Estava aprisionado nos planos de seu pai. Nas ambições deste. Estava de fato cansado. Cansado dessa estúpida disputa de poder. Não que gostasse de poder, ser respeitado. Porem detestava ter que participar de algo que não queria. Também não queria servir a alguém. Odiava ser mandado. Queria algo melhor. Não queria a maldita marca no seu braço nem alguém que ele precisasse chamar de Lord. Mas seu pai queria.

Sua mãe. Talvez fosse a única que ele tivesse mais respeito, afinal ela cuidara dele.Mas nunca a relação deles foi algo de Mãe e Filho. Eram distantes um do outro. Sua mãe se preocupava com coisas idiotas na opinião dele. E nunca discordava de seu pai o que lhe dava raiva às vezes. A única coisa boa que ela fez foi convencer seu pai que era melhor ele terminar os estudos antes de seguir o caminho traçado por eles. Pelo menos até acabar Hogwards podia dizer que estava longe da guerra.

Mas não estava livre. Odiava ser comparado ao seu pai. Fingia sempre se orgulhar. E ainda tinha as famosas lições de seu pai de _"como ser um malfoy" _. Às vezes queria sorrir, ou ser como os outros, poder fazer amigos, ser ele mesmo e não o Malfoy que seu pai e sua mãe tentavam lhe transformar.Tudo bem ele não era um santo. Tinha um pouco do seu sobrenome dentro dele. Era arrogante, irônico a maioria das vezes e mimado disso ele tinha consciência. Mas nunca em hipótese alguma admitiria isso. Estava bem com aquela mascara. Ela fazia ele se sentir seguro e mostrava ao seu pai que não precisava pegar no seu pé, e isso era ótimo. Tinha assim uma certa liberdade. Apesar de em Hogwards ter aqueles Trasgos sempre por perto como ele chamava _"seus amiguinhos" _que só estavam com ele 24h, pois os pais de ambos temiam Lucius Malfoy e o que um Malfoy quer consegue...Mesmo assim conseguia sua privacidade era só mandar eles irem embora e eles iam com medo. Talvez o único com o qual conseguisse ter uma conversa descente fosse Blaise. Que assim como ele não queria lutar ou participar dessa guerra. Mas como ele Blaise parecia sem opção de não aceitar ter a marca_. "Como se tal marca fosse motivo de orgulho!"_ Pensou. _"Que orgulho é servir uma pessoa com cara de cobra e que foi derrotada uma vez por uma criança de colo?" _Pensou irônico. Se seu pai lesse sua mente levaria umas maldições por desrespeitar o _Lord_...

Suspirando pegou seu casaco e desceu as escadas. Logo estava no famoso salão de jantar da mansão Malfoy.

"_Grande demais, fria demais"_. Pensava sempre que tinha que comer ali. Sempre em silencio.

- Você demorou Draco.- Disse Narcisa já sentada na mesa.

- Estava acabando de arrumar algumas coisas.- Respondeu simplesmente. Era uma coisa que tinha aprendido. Malfoy's não pedem desculpas apenas se comportam indiferentes.

Antes que sua mãe falasse algo, seu pai interrompeu.

- Certo. Vamos jantar.- Disse Lucius fazendo sinal para os elfos servirem a comida.

Draco observava tudo. Não estava com fome. Queria apenas ter ficado no seu quarto sentia-se mais aconchegado lá. Talvez fosse o único lugar da casa ao qual ele se sentia bem. Tinha paz lá. Além de seu quarto só um local era de seu agrado. O ultimo quarto do corredor. Motivo? Simples: a vista era muito boa. Podia ver claramente uma colina ao fundo. E também era bem maior que o dele. Era um excelente quarto. Além da vista entrava mais claridade quando amanhecia, o que em termos era ruim, pois gostava de dormir até mais tarde, mas em compensação a noite tinha a vista privilegiada do céu. Se tinha algo que ele nunca admitiria a ninguém era que gostava de ver as constelações, sabia o nome e a localização de cada uma delas. Era nessas horas que ele se sentia mais sozinho. Nunca poderia conversar com alguém sobre o que ele realmente gostava. E nunca se mudaria para aquele quarto, que nunca foi usado. Motivo? Os Malfoy's não gostavam de sua localização, era muito exposto, muito claro, etc.. E se quisesse mudar para este seria o 1º Malfoy a querer tal coisa e como explicar isso? Talvez ele não fosse tão Malfoy quanto deveria ser. só talvez...

Agradeceu a Merlin pelo jantar ter acabado, quase não comeu e ninguém como sempre havia reparado.

Viu seus pais caminharem para a sala ao lado. Se ficasse lá já sabia qual seria o assunto. Seu pai falando de sua obrigação em seguir o Lord. E sua mãe como sempre alheia a tudo, lendo alguma revista de moda trouxa ou fazendo comentários sobre a próxima festa que deveriam dar, ou uma possível noiva para quando ele acabasse os estudos.

Suspirando colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e caminhou cruzando a sala.

Passou pelos pais murmurando um: **_boa noite_**. E foi direto para seu quarto. Já havia arrumado tudo. Amanha voltaria a Hogwards e fingiria ser o Malfoy de sempre.

Ok ele não fingia sempre. Odiava a _Granger_-Sabe-Tudo, o _Potter-_Testa-Rachada e o _Weasley_-Cabeça-De-Fósforo-Pobretão. Motivo? Inveja talvez...Eles não precisavam provar nada para ninguém. Tinham tudo amigos, confiança. Laços que ele nunca tivera. Os laços com seus pais eram apenas de respeito e talvez um pouco de medo da parte de Lucius, sabia como seu pai era frio, e pra que despertar a ira deste? Sua mãe respeito apenas. Nunca lhe dera carinho ou algo parecido, sempre fizera questão de se manter afastada. Realmente se havia uma mulher ideal para seu pai era sua mãe. Uma perfeita Malfoy.

Trocou de roupa. E fechou as cortinas de seus quarto. Parou olhando ao redor e deitou-se ainda se sentindo só. Não custou a pegar no sono, às vezes tinha crises de insônia, mas não naquela noite estava cansado... Adormeceu não com uma sorriso ou uma certa tranqüilidade na face, mas com a mesma mascara de frieza e indiferença que sempre tinha e usava. Assim não se sentia tão sozinho ou pelo menos não teria a compaixão de ninguém. Principalmente dos famosos grifinório bonzinhos.

_**FIM DO I CAPITULO**_

N/A: Agora que percebi que isso é Nota da Autora mas td bem..aff..

Bem esse foi o 1º capitulo dessa fic.. que é cont.. de Aqui sem Você...

1º: Os capítulos estão ficando grandinhos...(como eu sei? NÃO eles ainda não estão finalizados) mas eu faço um resume de cada um com o que vai acontecer... e bem tem um que só no resumo já tem 6 folhas de MWord...

2º: Essa fic só terá 5 capítulos... e conforme for.. talvez tenha uma outra cont.. enfim um série.. que vai até o fim da Guerra... e quem sabe com um Pós guerra tbm...

**Façam uma autora FELIZ! Deixem _Reviews_... NÃO custa nada**

_**Agradecimentos: **_

**_Lou Malfoy:_** Espero que não tenha demorado muito .. sabe eu to lendo umas NC por ai.. mas mais de anime..mas se tiver NC vai ser bem light.. por causa da Classificação... Mas... estou pensando em um Bônus(caso tenha NC em Storm) com classificação M...mas são idéias rsrs... espero que goste desse 1º capitulo... obrigada pela Review.. Foi a 1º


	3. Tempestade Cap II

_**Storm**_

_**Fic**: Storm_

**_Shipper: Draco & Gina_**

**_Tipo: Romance/ Drama_**

**_Autora: TheBlueMemory(Christy)_**

_**Fic sem fins lucrativos.**_

**_HP e seus personagens não me pertencem!_**

_**Resumo:**_

**Como a história da fic _Aqui sem Você_ Começou. Como poderia um amor surgir da amargura e do que deveria ser o ódio? Ele vivia nas trevas. Mas ela se tornou sua luz.**

**Índice:**

Cap I Solidão "Oh solitude still with me is only you"

Cap II Tempestade "**_Heard a small voice sayin´/The storm is over..._**"

Cap III Ódio "Its dragging you, it's killing me"

Cap IV Remorso "I'm sorry that I hurt you/ It's something I must live with everyday"

Cap V Momentos"I think of you night and day/ Save, your smile for me"

_**Capitulo II**_

"_**I was in a tunnel**_

_**Eu estava em um túnel**_

_**And couldn´t see the light**_

_**E não podia ver a luz**_

_**And whenever I´d look up**_

_**E sempre que olhava pra cima**_

_**I couldn´t see the sky**_

_**Eu não conseguia ver o céu...**_

_**... And my heart could be cryin´**_

_**E meu coração estava chorando**_

_**Dead in the middle of a smile**_

_**Morto em meio a um sorriso...**_

_**... Then I felt the strong wind**_

_**Eu senti um vento forte**_

_**Heard a small voice sayin´**_

_**Escutei uma pequena voz dizendo..**_

_**The storm is over**_

_**A tempestade acabou**_

_**The storm is over now**_

_**A tempestade acabou agora**_

_**And I can see the sunshine**_

_**Eu posso ver a luz do sol**_

_**Somewhere beyond the clouds**_

_**Em algum lugar além das nuvens**_

_**I feel Heaven, yeah**_

_**Eu me sinto em um paraíso**_

_**Heaven is over me**_

_**O paraíso está acima de mim**_

_**Come on and set me free**_

_**Venha ser livre comigo..."**_

_**(R. Kelly – The storm is over Now)**_

**_Tempestade..._**

**_1º de setembro_**

Todo ano era a mesma coisa. Pessoas correndo e um lado ao outro da Toca. Sua mãe sempre aos berros por alguma coisa que os gêmeos haviam feito.

Estava acabando de fechar alias tentar fechar seu malão, quando alguém abriu a porta de seus quarto.

- Gina?- Perguntou Incerto.

- Ahn?- Disse Gina, mas quando se virou viu quem era, Harry. Sorriu ele era sempre assim um pouco tímido. Parecia que agora era ao contrario. Ela espontânea e ele tímido.- Oi Harry. Pronto?

- Ahh sim, mas você parece que não.- Disse Harry sorrindo. Vendo Gina rir e apontar para seu malão.

- Acho que ele não quer se fechar hoje.

- Ou talvez você esteja levando muitas coisas?

- Como Harry? Por acaso está me chamando de exagerada?

- Nunca!- Respondeu com um sorriso maroto. Vendo esta estreitar os olhos.- Deixa eu te ajudar.- disse enquanto entrava e começa a ajudá-la com o malão.

- Certo.- Respondeu vendo este, tentar fechar seu malão. Há um tempo atrás se derreteria com essa atitude tão heróica dele. Começou a rir com esse pensamento. E se lembrou do poema e então gargalhou.

Harry a olhou intrigado. Do que ela tanto ria não sabia. Mas estava adorando. Gostava de ouvir ela rir.

- Ok. Qual é a graça?- Perguntou quando fechou o malão cruzando os braços.

- Dês.. Desculpe..é que estava me lembrando daquele meu poema no meu 1º ano. – Disse voltando a rir.

- Ahh, sim. Aquilo foi inesquecível.- falou sorrindo e começando a rir também. – eu não sabia onde me esconder depois daquilo.

- Nem me lembre. Eu devia ter algum parafuso a menos só pode.- Disse voltando a gargalhar.

- Ainda deve ter.- Completou Harry levando um tapa no braço, e tentando desviar de uma almofada que voava em sua direção. Logo estavam os dois tacando travesseiro e almofadas um no outro. Nessa brincadeira nem viram a porta ser aberta e algumas cabeças olharem para dentro desta.

- Han Han!- Ouviram um pigarro e logo olharam para a porta. Harry corou e Gina também e depois olharam a forma como estavam. Harry curvado sobre Gina segurando a mão desta que possuía uma almofada e Gina por baixo segurando a outra mão livre de Harry que também continha uma almofada e coraram mais ainda.

- Certo. Devo perguntar o que está havendo aqui?- Perguntou Rony. Gina logo empurrou Harry que caiu sentando ainda corado e esta também. Olhou para a porta e viram Mione com a mão na testa balançando a cabeça com pena.

- É..er.. Rony nós..- Tentou Harry. Sabia do ciúme dos irmãos Weasley's. e não queria ser vitima deles. Quando olhou mais atentamente viu que além de Rony havia Fred, Jorge e Carlinhos.

- Ok senhor Potter. O que faz no quarto da nossa Irmã?- Perguntou Fred sério.

- E o que estavam fazendo quando chegamos?- Completou Jorge.

- Nós não estávamos fazendo nada. NADA!- Falou Gina se levantando com as mãos na cintura olhando para os irmãos. Às vezes eles eram Fofos. Mas outras irritavam.

- Certo. Concordo. E o que iam fazer se não tivéssemos chegado?- Perguntou Carlinhos. Vendo Gina suspirar e Harry Corar.

- Nós íamos..- Mas Harry não completou pois viu o olhar que Gina lhe lançou mas já havia falado demais.

- AHÁ! Então vocês iam fazer algo?- Acusou Rony já ficando vermelho.

- NÃO! – Responderam os dois juntos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Reunião?- Perguntou Gui da porta. Ele tinha chegado e se deparado com uma Gina com os olhos arregalados para Harry e este corado. E os irmãos pareciam estar um pouco nervosos?

- NADA!- Responderam novamente os dois depressa. Vendo Gui arquear uma sobrancelha intrigado.

- Certo. Mamãe já está lá fora. Acho bom irmos.- Completou Gui. Pegando o Malão de Gina. E passar com esta pela porta.

- Não pense que esquecemos o que vimos hein.- Completou Fred saindo.

- Exatamente Potter.- Conclui Jorge. Harry apenas suspirou.

- Harry! Vamos logo sim?- Falou Mione.

- Claro.- Disse caminhando até a porta.

- Harry?- Falou Rony atrás deste. Harry suspirou lá vinha..- Er. Você e minha irmã. Er.. tem algo a me falar?- Perguntou um pouco sem graça e vermelho.

- Não Rony nada. Somos amigos.- Respondeu duvidando da própria fala.

- Viu Rony? Agora vamos logo.- Falou Mione puxando os dois pelas escadas.

Quando entraram no carro. Logo o assunto parecia estar esquecido e foram todos conversando animadamente. Mas Harry podia jurar que uma vez ou outra via alguém olhar em sua direção com uma olhar de aviso. Balançou a cabeça afastando essas idéias e voltando a conversar animadamente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Do lado de fora da Toca..._

Gina havia descido as escadas em silencio ao lado de Gui, e agora estava dentro do carro com este sem falar nada.

- Gina?- chamou Gui.

- Sim..- Disse ainda olhando pela janela esperando pelos outros, vendo Fred e Jorge saírem da Toca. _"Pelo menos Harry deve ter sobrevivido"_ pensou.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Você também Gui!- Exclamou olhando para o irmão vendo este lhe sorria apenas.

- Não estou acusando nada. Apenas perguntando. Não me importa que você goste do Harry ou de outro menino. Mas me importa ver você feliz.- Completou vendo Gina sorrir e deitar a cabeça no seu ombro.- E então? Aconteceu algo?

- Não. Nem vai acontecer. – Disse suspirando.- E não, também não gosto mais dele. Harry agora é apenas meu amigo. Estávamos fazendo guerra de almofadas quando os meninos entraram e você sabe como são né?

- Sim eu sei. Mas todos nós somos assim. Eles só querem o seu bem. – completou.

- Exatamente!- duas vozes disseram ao mesmo tempo. Gina apenas sorriu.

- Nós só queremos a nossa irmãzinha sorrindo.- Completou Fred.

- Isso mesmo. Mas nem por isso permitiremos "certas coisas".- Disse Jorge fazendo aspas com os dedos. Gina olhou para Gui que ria, e corou. _"Como duas pessoas podiam falar tantas besteiras em tão curto espaço de tempo? Não sabia, mas esses eram os gêmeos.."_ pensou ainda corada.

- Nem vou perguntar o que você quis dizer Jorge.- Respondeu.

- E porque não?- Perguntou Fred.

- Oras..- Tentou Corando. Falar certos assuntos com as colegas era uma coisa com seus irmãos outra. – Vindo de você deve ser algo pervertido.

- E como a senhorita saberia essas coisas hein?- Perguntou Jorge se sentando no acento do carro, que fora aumentando por magia.

- Sabendo.- Respondeu corando mais. Agradecendo a Merlin, pois nesse momento sua mãe e seu pai chegaram junto com Harry, Rony e Mione. E o assunto parecia esquecido e logo todos estavam conversando. Harry ainda parecia um pouco pensativo talvez. Viu este sacudir a cabeça e sorriu voltando a conversar com os gêmeos sobre algumas invenções.

Após chegarem todos correram para atravessar a barreira. E lá estavam eles se despedindo. Sua mãe como sempre emocionada, os gêmeos fazendo brincadeiras.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Acordou lentamente. Sabia que não estava atrasado. Tomou seu banho com calma. Terminou de se ajeitar e logo descia as escadas da mansão com seus pertences. Vendo que _"Os Trasgos"_ já estavam a sua espera. Cumprimentou cordialmente seus pais. Que não o levariam até a estação, pois tinham "assuntos" a resolver. Já sabia do que se tratava. Caminhou até a Limusine que os levaria. Despediu-se de sua mãe com um abraço leve e um tanto frio como sempre. Ela nunca demonstrava carinho ainda mais em publico. E de seu pai com um breve aceno de cabeça entrando no carro. Olhando pelo vidro e vendo a mansão se tornar distante.

Pelo menos uma boa noticia era monitor Chefe. Assim podia se distrair assustando algumas pessoas. O único com o qual ele tinha um laço mantido com respeito era com o professor de Poções. Mas não queria ser como ele. Não se importava de ser odiado ou apenas ignorado ele também fazia isso, mas nunca iria querer que lhe olhassem com pena por ser sozinho. Não queria ficar como o professor solitário em suas masmorras. Mas entre isso e ficar com a Pansy preferia as masmorras. Nunca teria algo sério com ela. Todos podiam ser um bando de interesseiros, mas ao menos sabiam fingir e nunca ousavam lhe chantagiar como ela sempre tentava fazer. Riu por dentro. Até parece que seu pai se importaria com as cartas que ela mandava. Sabia que ele sempre as queimava antes de ler. Como ele mesmo dizia.

" _Você sabe que ela é apenas diversão Draco. Não serviria nunca como uma futura Malfoy!"_. E ele concordava com isso. Pena que ela não se mancava.

Viu que haviam chegado a estação, desceu automaticamente do carro. Esperou até que lhe dessem suas coisas e saiu andando sendo seguido pelos demais como sempre.

Assim que atravessou a barreira viu ninguém menos que _Potter_.. e seus amigos indigestos. Odiava o _Potter_. Mas na verdade tinha inveja. Mesmo órfão ele tinha tudo que nem todo dinheiro que havia em sua conta poderia comprar um dia. Mas nunca demonstraria isso. "_Se era pra começar mais um ano que pelo menos começasse bem_." Pensou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Vejam: Potter testa-rachada, Granger sangue-ruim e Weasley cabeça de fósforo.- Disse enquanto caminhava ao passar por estes. Ouvindo as risadas de Crabbe e Goyle.

- O que quer Malfoy?- Perguntou Harry. Estava cansado dessas implicâncias.

- Eu querer algo de vocês? Nunca!- Disse irônico.

Gina havia visto Malfoy se aproximar e já imagina. _"Lá vem confusão". _Então para evitar algo do tipo na frente de seus pais e outros irmãos resolveu intervir.

- Harry, Rony, Mione. Vamos.- Disse ignorando totalmente a presença do Sonserino o que irritou este profundamente. _"Quem ela pensa que é!"_ pensou irritado.

- Ora, a pequena Weasley fala? – Gina prontamente o ignorou novamente enquanto arrastava os outros de perto dele. O que o irritou mais ainda. _"Pela primeira vez alguém o ignorava por total!"_. – Se bem que de pequena não tem mais nada.- Disse para irritar os presentes. Mas não mentiu. Aquele garotinha chatinha que vivia choramingando o amor do _Potter testa rachada perfeito_, parecia ter mudado. _"Mas continuava sendo uma Weasley"._

- O QUE! – Berrou Rony que foi contido por Mione. Mas Gina não conseguiu segurar Harry e esse por muito pouco não acertou um soco em Malfoy que de ultimo instante conseguiu desviar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Draco nem precisou adivinhar quem era. Com certeza mais um irmão Weasley. _"Quantos existiam no total mesmo?"_ Pensou.

- Ohh deixe me adivinhar.. Weasley? Mas qual eu não sei.- Disse fingindo inocência.

- Não está acontecendo nada Gui.- Disse Gina calma para o espanto de todos_. "Por que ela não falou a verdade?"_ Pensou Draco.

- Mesmo?- Perguntou Carlinhos que ao ver seu irmão se dirigir ao grupo fez sinal para que os gêmeos distraíssem seus pais.

- Mesmo. Já estávamos indo nos despedir para entrar no trem.- Completou Gina olhando para Harry, Rony e Mione essa ultima ainda segurando firme Ron.

- Malfoy não ouse se aproximar da Gina ouviu?- Disse Harry sem se importar com os presentes. Quando ouviu a frase do imbecil teve ânsia de partir ele em dois.

- Me ameaçando Potter?

- Não, apenas alertando.- Respondeu.

- E desde quando eu me importo com o que você diz?- Questionou.

- Harry já chega vamos.- Disse Gina pegando este pelo braço. Sabia onde isso ia parar. Logo estariam se azarando. Não havia gostado da insinuação do Loiro ou havia? _"Pelo menos alguém reparara que ela crescera.. em outros tempos iria querer que isso fosse dito por Harry.. mas isso era passado."_

- Olhe só a Weasley Fêmea e o Potter testa Rachada. Já está compondo um outro poema para ele? Quais seriam as rimas dessas vez? – Vendo esta fazer sinal para os irmãos, e virar as costas para ele. _"Está me ignorando novamente?"_ – O que foi Weasley está sem resposta?

Gina estava a todo custo tentando não se irritar. Quando o loiro falou do seu poema, ela quase riu. Aquilo era motivo de risada atualmente. Já estava distante quando ouviu este lhe provocar mais uma vez. E dessa vez lhe respondeu.

- Não Malfoy, apenas prefiro e _quero_ lhe ignorar.- Respondeu Simplesmente. Deixando um Malfoy boquiaberto. _"Desde quando ela respondia assim?"._

Harry a olhou assim como os presentes. Rony caiu na gargalhada levando um olhar de repreensão de Mione. Gui e Carlinhos apenas fitavam a irmã que parecia tranqüila e continuava a andar.

Draco ficou ali olhando eles se afastarem. Viu todos se abraçarem. Por um breve momento gostaria de ter pessoas ao redor dele com aquele tipo de sentimento. Gostaria de ter uma família e não um nome. Virou-se e entrou no vagão sem se despedir dos pais de Goyle e Crabbe.

Achou uma cabine vazia e ficou lá contemplando a paisagem enquanto o trem começava a andar. Olhou de relance para os seus Trasgos de estimação devorando alguma coisa que deveria ser comida. _"Esperava que sim"._

"_- Não Malfoy, apenas prefiro e quero lhe ignorar"_. Weasley petulante. Quem pensava que era? Pensou recostando-se no banco.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Acordou se sentindo cansada. Era sempre assim no 1º dia ia dormir mais tarde, para colocar a conversa em dia. Conseqüência sono e mais sono na manhã seguinte. Espreguiçou-se e começou a se arrumar. Descendo as escadas viu apenas Colin ajeitando sua mochila, sorriu, há um tempo ele havia parado com o _fascínio_ Potter, pelo menos achava que sim.

- Colin?

- Ahh bom dia Gina. Tudo bom?- Perguntou animado.

- Sim e com você?- E foram conversando até o salão Principal. Chegando lá viu seu irmão e seus amigos sentados e viu Mione acenado para ela.

- Bom dia! – Exclamou sorrindo.

- Bom dia. – Responderam algumas vozes.

- É verdade Gina? – perguntou Simas. Gina olhou para os lados, tentado entender a pergunta, vendo seu irmão rir.

- Ahn?

- Eu tava contando para eles da sua resposta para o Malfoy.- Respondeu Rony, Mione apenas rolou os olhos e Harry estava entretido em passar ou não geléia em sua torrada.

- Ahh sim, sabem como é né.- Respondeu sem graça. Logo Harry lembrou do ano no qual Draco havia sido transformado em uma Doninha, e as risadas da mesa da Grifinória ecoavam pelo salão.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco acordou bem naquela manhã. Começou a se arrumar impecavelmente quando a porta do seu quarto de monitor chefe foi aberta.

-Draco.

- Blaise.- Respondeu vendo o garoto se sentar na sua poltrona. – O que quer?

- Nossa logo de manhã cedo já está mal humorado! Que Horror!

- Meu humor não melhora ao deparar com alguém logo de manhã cedo entrando no meu quarto e enrolando o que tem pra dizer.

- Certo, Como estão as coisas na sua casa?- Perguntou suspirando.

- O que lhe importa?- Perguntou Draco recebendo um olhar estreito de Zabine e sorriu irônicos - Oras estão bem, o Temido Lucius Malfoy está cheio de planos para quando eu assumir meu compromisso com o Lord. E minha mãe. Bem ela está como sempre, fútil. E na sua?

- Interessante sua visão das coisas. Na minha a mesma coisa. Não quero entrar nessa maldita guerra, nem muito menos me aliar a ele.

- Somos dois então.- Respondeu enquanto pegava sua mochila e saia do quarto. – A única alternativa é o Professor Snape ou o Dumbledore e sinceramente não sei qual será pior.

- Snape nunca concordou com essa história de colocar estudantes na batalha.- Disse Zabine acompanhando o colega pelos corredores das masmorras. – Talvez ele tenha alguma solução.

- É talvez. – Disse entrando pelo grande salão e se dirigindo a mesa Sonserina.

- Draquinho! – Na mesma hora reconheceu a voz e revirou os olhos, olhando para Zabine que sorria apenas. Nessas horas tinha realmente vontade de praticar algumas maldições no amigo_."O único que posso dar esse titulo"._Pensou.

- Agora não Pansy! – Respondeu sentando-se. – Mas que diabos esses malditos Grifinórios tanto riem?

- Ahh Draquinho parece que estão comemorando algo que a Weasley Fêmea fez ou fará. Pois foi só ela entrar que eles começaram com isso. – Draco apenas olhou mais frio que o comum, já sabia então o motivo das risadas _ELE_... _"Ahh, mas ela ia se ver com ele"._ – Draquinho?

- Pansy.. CAI FORA!- Falou extremamente irritado. Vendo a garota sair fingindo-se de magoada.

- Nossa Draco..- Dizia Zabine enquanto comia sua torrada. – Por que você está olhando para a mesa dos grifinórios? – Perguntou interessado. Vendo o amigo suspirar e passar a mão pelos cabelos. _"Perigo!"_ Sua mente alertou. Convivia há bastante tempo para saber o que significava isso_. "Mas porque tanta irritação?"_ Se perguntou olhando na mesma direção que o Loiro e vendo uma menina Ruiva que saia rindo junto com outros Grifinórios. _"Virginia Weasley!"._ – O que você tanto olha para a Virginia Weasley hein Draco?

Draco foi tirado de seus pensamentos. Estava tão claro assim para onde esteve olhando_. "Maldita Weasley!"._

- Não te interessa Zabine. – Falou arrogante, mas se lembrou de algo. _"Virginia!"- _Agora quem é Virginia?

- Ora quem? A Weasley! O nome dela é Virginia Ou você não saiba? – Perguntou rindo.

- Nunca me preocupei em saber o nome dos Weasley's, Zabine. Pra mim é eles são um bando de coelhos, junto com os coelhos chefes que eles apelidaram de pais.- Disse ouvindo Zabine rir.

- Ahh Como você é preconceituoso. Eu queria ter uma família tão grande quanto à deles.- Comentou enquanto se levantavam e caminhavam para a 1º aula.

- Você só pode ser louco! – Disse, Mas no fundo sabia o que o amigo quis dizer. Com tantos irmãos ou um família maior haveria menos solidão. _"Talvez.."_

- Não sou louco Draco, mas às vezes acho que é muito bom esquecer os sobrenomes. Quando esqueço o meu consigo agir como o _Blaise_ agiria entende? Não como um "_Zabine deve agir"_. – Draco entendia pois era assim com ele próprio. – eu sei que com você é a mesma coisa.

- Talvez, Zabine. Mas vamos senão daqui a pouco você entra para o fan _Clube Potter Perfeito._

- Há há há Draco, Muito engraçado. Uma coisa sou eu saber o nome da Weasley mais nova. Alias não tão nova assim. Você sabia que ela está entre as garotas mais bonitas de Hogwards? E que muito Sonserino gostaria de uma chance com ela?

Draco olhou abismado para ao amigo. Se lembrando do que havia falado na Plataforma _"– Se bem que de pequena não tem mais nada". _Tudo bem havia falado aquilo para irritar os presentes e a ela mesma, coisa que nem surtiu efeito, mas havia reparado que ela corara um pouco, bem pouco. _"Mas eu não menti"._Pensou. "_Claro que menti!"_ Repetiu.

- Zabine já chega desse assunto! – Exclamou irritado. Aquela garotinha já havia feito ele se irritar o suficiente. _"Garotinha?"_

- Ok, mas desse jeito vou pensar que talvez você também agora vá chamá-la de Virginia e não de Weasley Fêmea.- Disse recebendo um olhar irritado e descrente do amigo.- Devo acredita que sim? – Draco o ignorou continuando a andar. – Ou que não?

- Zabine faça um favor a você mesmo. Cale a boca.- Disse antes de entrar na sala para a aula de Transfiguração. Vendo alguns Grifinórios olharem para ele que foram totalmente ignorados.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caminhava um pouco apressada pelos corredores. _"Maldita hora que resolvera estudar na biblioteca!"_ Pensou, eram 22:30 e ali estava ela : Virgínia Molly Weasley, quase correndo pelos corredores. Havia perdido a hora na biblioteca, perdendo assim o jantar, teve que passar na cozinha, caminho este ensinado pelos gêmeos e Harry. Após comer um pouco de bolinhos e suco que Dobby pegara para ela. Começou a fazer o caminho de volta. Além de poder pegar uma detenção podia perder pontos por estar perambulando pelos corredores. Foi quando parou. _"Onde estou!"._ Se perguntou. _"Legal me perdi."_... Estava tão entretida em tentar lembrar o caminho de volta que só percebeu que não estava mais sozinha quando alguém falhou com ela...

§§§

Havia momentos que adorava o novo cargo. Outros que simplesmente odiava e aquele era uma das horas, estava com sono e apenas queria ir dormir, mas tinha que fazer a ronda antes disso. Foi quando viu alguém parado no meio de um dos muitos corredores da Masmorra. Pelas cores da Roupa: _"Grifinória!"_ Pensou. Agora sim a noite ficava divertida.

- Vejamos.. O que faz aqui? – perguntou vendo a pessoa dar um salto se assustando. E quando viu quem era a pessoa. _"Só posso ter recitado um poema no enterro de Merlin!"_ pensou. Ao menos iria tirar uns pontinhos da pequena Weasley.

Gina não precisou se virar para ver quem era. _"Malfoy!"_ Pensou. Certo nada mais podia ficar pior ou poderia?

- Eu sou sonâmbula! – Disse a 1º coisa que lhe veio à mente, mas logo após tais palavras saírem de sua boca teve vontade de rir. E ao olhar o sonserino com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e um olhar descrente fez essa vontade aumentar.

Draco apenas a olhou_. "Ela não acha que eu vou acreditar nisso? Ou acha?"_ Se perguntou vendo que ela parecia fazer uma certa força para continuar séria_. "Nem ela mesma acredita na idiotice que falou!"_ Pensou se divertindo.

- Certo Weasley.- Disse Vendo esta o Olhar com esperanças e sorriu internamente. – Se _você_ é sonâmbula _eu _sou _Merlin_. – Disse vendo esta lhe estreitar os olhos irritada.

Gina por segundos teve a pequena esperança de ter convencido ele. Mas foi bem pequena mesmo. Quando ouviu a resposta dele deve vontade de pular no pescoço deste. Mas preferiu responder quando se lembrou de um fato..

- Mesmo? Pensei que você fosse uma Doninha Quicante Malfoy.- Disse sorrindo irônica para ele.

Draco a olhou. _"Ela está brincando com fogo!"._ Pensou olhando para o sorriso irônico que esta lhe dava. _"Ou seria eu?"_ Pensou com vontade de rir lembrando da cor do cabelos dos Weasley's.

- Weasley não me provoque.

- Então para de ser um imbecil e como um bom monitor guie um aluno perdido para fora desses corredores. – Falou ficando com as orelhas um pouco vermelhas.

- Está perdida Weasley? Pensei que fosse Sonâmbula.

- Aiiiiiiii Você é irritante! Saí da minha frente Doninha!

- Repita isso e não vou pensar duas vezes em lhe azarar Weasley.- Disse Frio, vendo esta apenas o olhar.

- Me azarar? Ou me mandar uma maldição imperdoável? – Respondeu vendo este ficar um pouco mais pálido e lhe olhar com raiva. – Porque que eu saiba é isso que você deve estudar nas férias não é Malfoy? Como ser como meu Papai, ou melhor como ser um bom comensal da morte.

Quando viu ela falar tais coisas se irritou. Não er ao que ele queria ser. Podia apenas ignorar o que ela lhe disse. Já sabia que metade ou quase toda a escola pensava isso dele. Mas nunca queria ser como o pai, ou seguir os caminhos deste. Não soube porque, mas pela 1º vez teve vontade de lhe falar a verdade.

- Nunca! Nunca mais repita isso Virgínia! – Berrou a segurando pelo braço vendo esta fazer uma expressão de dor, largando-o em seguida, apesar de estar com raiva não queria machucar ela. Mas não sabia o porque de tal ato.

- Você não manda em mim Malfoy!

- Não mando, mas não fale do que você não sabe Weasley. EU nunca serei ou gostaria de ser como meu Pai.- Falou sem pensar vendo esta lhe olhar surpresa. _"Ótimo agora ela vai querer me confortar como uma boa grifinória" _pensou assumindo novamente sua mascara de frieza. – Ao contrário de vocês Weasley's que sempre querem se bonzinhos, alias todo Grifinório, nós sonserinos não nos importamos com isso. Mas há muita coisa que ninguém sabe e que fica aqui, apenas guardada aqui nessas masmorras.- Vendo está lhe olhar surpresa. – Sim você está nas masmorras.

- Desculpe Malfoy. – Disse. Enquanto ouvia e via ele falar viu algo nos olhos dele que a surpreendeu. Tristeza e solidão. Coisas que ultimamente ela sentia sem nem saber o motivo, mas sentia.- Mas é o que todos esperam de você.

- E o que esperam de você? – Perguntou, estava irritado. Não queria a piedade dela ou de alguém, preferia que o odiasse a sentir pena dele. – Que você seja como sua mãe? Tenha um bando de Coelhos, ops Filhos e lógico seu sonho, se case com o _Potter-Testa-Rachada-Perfeito_. – Disse vendo esta lhe olhar, não com raiva, mas de uma outra forma.

Gina por mais incrível que parece não se ofendeu com o comentário ele. Já estava acostumada, mas hoje ela havia visto algo que nunca pensou em ver num malfoy. _"Ele é humano"_ pensou. E no fundo sabia que ele estava lhe falando tais coisas porque ele próprio queria continuar sendo como era. Ou deixando todos pensarem assim.

- Que foi Weasley ficou sem fala? Ou está pensando em como ter o _Potter_ para você? Mas uma dica: sem poemas dessa vez ok? – Falou vendo que a menina continuava olhando para ele de forma estranha_."Tristeza?"_. Vendo esta suspirar antes de ajeitar alguns livros e abraçá-los. Viu os olhos dela o encarando."_Castanhos esverdeados"_. Pensou.

- Você pensa que é tudo não é _Malfoy_. Mas eu vejo que você não é. Você é apenas um garoto normal. E que também está farto de nunca tomar uma decisão própria. Por mais que tente Malfoy você Nunca será mal de verdade. Apenas mais um menino mimado e aprisionado pelos pais! – Disse Gina virando-se e voltando a caminhar.

Deixando ele para trás mas levando consigo um pouco de tristeza. _"Sinto muito pela vida que você deve ter Malfoy"_ Pensou triste, sempre teve uma certa repugnância pelos malfoy's ainda mais depois do seu 1º ano.

Mas agora parecia entender tudo. Era uma mascara que ele usava o tempo todo, e ela viu ali naquelas masmorras o verdadeiro. Não o _Malfoy_ e sim o _Draco_.

Draco ficou ali parado vendo ela se afastar. Viu como os cabelos desta refletiram pelas chamas das poucas tochas ainda acesas. Pela 1º vez os achou bonitos. Começando a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto. E ainda ouvindo as palavras que esta havia lhe dito.

"_Você pensa que é tudo não é Malfoy. Mas eu vejo que você não é. Você é apenas um garoto normal. E que também está farto de nunca tomar uma decisão própria. Por mais que tente Malfoy você Nunca será mal de verdade. Apenas mais um menino mimado e aprisionado pelos pais!"_

Ela havia visto o que ele era de verdade. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo. Quando ela fez com que ele tirasse a mascara de frieza e arrogância? Quando? _"Quando me comparou com meu pai"_.Pensou. Enquanto entrava no quarto de se deitava sem trocar a roupa. Havia falado a verdade para ela. Pela 1º vez alguém soube o que ele sentia pelo pai. Repugnância, raiva. No mínimo amanha toda a Grifinória estaria sabendo desse fato. Pensou com raiva.

Mas algo o fez levantar e se assustar.

"_Virginia!"_Havia chamado a Weasley de Virginia? Pensou afundando a cabeça. _"Estou doente, sim eu estou!"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Continuou a caminhar. Ainda se sentindo triste. Tinha decidido não contar a ninguém o ocorrido. _"Era o melhor a fazer"_. Concluiu enquanto dizia a senha e entrava no salão comunal da Grifinória.

- VIRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY!- Não precisava nem olhar para saber. Mas mesmo assim olhou na direção da voz e suspirou. _"E eu que pensava que a noite já tinha acabado"._

Ali estava Ronald Weasley totalmente vermelho em pé com uma cara de desespero, ao lado uma Mione não muito diferente, mas com um olhar que dizia que não importava o que ela falasse ali depois iria ter que contar a esta de qualquer forma. E um Harry também em pé nervoso.

- Ok. Rony pode parar de gritar? – Perguntou Enquanto se sentava no sofá. Vendo que o Irmão estava prestes a gritar novamente. Mas dessa vez Mione interferiu.

- Ela está certa Rony, assim você vai acordar todos.- Disse Mione.

- Ok. Onde a senhorita estava? – Perguntou Rony longe da Calma. Gina apenas suspirou_."Tava demorando"_ Pensou.

- Na Biblioteca.

- Ahh ta... e eu sou _Merlin_!. – Disse irritado afundando a poltrona sem tirar os olhos da irmã. Vendo estar sorrir.

- Já ouvi isso hoje.- Disse mais para ela do que para alguém ouvir. Um erro.

- Ouviu o que Gina? – perguntou Harry que estava tão nervoso pela demora desta como o amigo. Já estavam quase saindo para procurá-la pelo castelo quando esta chegou estranha e aprecia um pouco triste.

- Ahn - Disse vendo Harry a olhar intrigado não só ele como Mione. Somente o irmão aprecia não ter ouvido e continuava a resmungar algo incompreensível. – Nada. É serio Ron estava na Biblioteca.

- Até essa hora Gina? – Perguntou Incrédulo. Vendo a irmã confirmar com a cabeça.- Conta outra!

- Rony eu acho que a Gina não tem Motivos para mentir. – Tentou Mione, ainda lançando o mesmo _olhar "Mais tarde quero saber..".-_ O que tem demais ela ficar na biblioteca?

- Mione, por favor, sim? A Gina ficar na Biblioteca até vai. Mas até essa Hora Apontou para o Relógio.

**_00:00 _**Indicava. Até mesmo Gina se surpreendeu. Tudo bem havia passado na cozinha, depois se perdido, depois falado com Malfoy e depois feito a caminho o mais lento possível. Mas nossa realmente era tarde, nem queria pensar na encrenca que arrumaria se fosse pega.

- Gina ficamos, preocupados.- Disse Harry a olhando nos olhos. Não estava mentindo, quando desceu e viu Rony nervoso com a demora da irmã que até então pensavam estar já dormindo, ficou apreensivo e quando viu a hora já estava indo pegar o Mapa e a capa para tentar achar esta. Pois Mione não havia permitido fazerem isso como Rony queria. _"Isso é errado! Ela tem direito de se atrasar ou de ter a vida particular dela respeitada Ronald!"_ E ali se iniciava mais um briga deles. Que fora interrompida com a chegada de Gina. – Pensamos que tinha acontecido algo ruim.

- Me desculpem. Mas não estou mentindo. Realmente fiquei na biblioteca. E quando vi a hora e não tinha jantado então passei na cozinha. Dobby mandou lembranças a todos a propósito.- Disse Sorrindo. – E quando estava voltando me perdi e..

- Se perdeu? – Perguntou os Três juntos. _"Vai ser uma longa noite"_ Pensou. Não iria falar da conversa com o Malfoy. Iria Omitir esta.

- Sim estava distraída e me perdi, fui parar nas masmorras e..

- QUE? – Falaram Harry e Rony. Mione apenas a olhou.

Harry a olhava, já Rony fazia um monte de perguntas, que ninguém entendia. Mas Harry pensava no que poderia ter acontecido, ela chegou parecendo cansada, triste. _"Malfoy!"_ o único nome que lhe veio a cabeça.

- Você encontrou o Malfoy, Gina? – Perguntou Harry para a surpresa de Todos, ainda mais de Gina. _"Será que ele sabe legimancia?"._

Viu Rony olhar para ela esperando uma resposta já ficando mais vermelho do que já estava. Assim como Mione que apenas a olhava_. "Que merlin me ajude!"._

- Sim, Mas..

- O QUE? – Berrou Rony. – O que ele fez? Me fala ! Eu vou matar aquela Doninha!- Falava e gesticulava Rony enquanto Mione tentava fazer com que este falasse mais baixo. Harry apenas a olhava_."Se o Malfoy tivesse feito algo.."_ pensou.

Gina suspirou se a cada frase o irmão berrasse ou Harry nunca iam sair daquela sala.

- O que aconteceu Gina? – Perguntou Mione.

- Olha só. Se a cada frase alguém me interromper nunca vamos sair daqui ok? Como eu Dizia. NÃO OUSE ME INTERROMPER RONALD WEASLEY! – Disse vendo que o irmão já ia começar tudo de novo. – EU encontrei o Malfoy, e.. – começou a rir. – Vocês não vão acreditar eu disse a ele que era sonâmbula. – Disse vendo os três a olharem. – é serio ele me olhou da mesma forma, ai o resto foi insulto pra cá pra lá. E só.

- SÓ? – Perguntaram os três.

- Sim

- Ele não te deu detenção?- Perguntou Mione. Gina parou, realmente ele não havia lhe dado detenção. Ela saiu antes disso.

- Na verdade não sei. Eu sai antes dele falar nisso. Mas acho que ele tirou alguns pontos.- Disse Desanimada.

- Tudo bem Gina. – Falou Harry colocando a mão no seu ombro.- Recuperamos depois. Mas se tivesse acontecido algo você contaria não é? Perguntou ainda desconfiado.

- Claro. Apesar deu saber me defender ok? – Falou sorrindo.

- Ahh claro, mas eu sou seu irmão e...

- Ok Rony - Interrompeu Gina. – EU vou dormir. Aconselho a vocês três o mesmo. e me desculpem pela preocupação da próxima vez eu aviso ok?

- Não haverá próxima vez Mocinha! – Falou Rony. – Quero a senhorita antes das 22h aqui. – completou ouvindo não só gina como os demais rirem. – O que foi?

- Nada Rony. – Responderam Mione e Gina.- Boa noite meninos.- Falaram enquanto subiam as escadas.

- O que deu nelas? – Perguntou Rony. Vendo Harry dar os ombros e seguir seu caminho também par ao dormitório. Olhando em volta e suspirando. Quando Mione lhe disse que Gina não estava no dormitório quase morreu de susto, e logo se lembrou do 1º ano da irmã e em como havia tido medo de perder esta. Sabia que muitas vezes era ausente com ela, mas a amava. Pensou enquanto subia as escadas e ia dormir.

00000000000000

Gina entrou no dormitório. Conseguiu se livrar de Mione na porta do quarto, apesar do olhar desconfiado parecia que finalmente essa havia entendido o que tinha ocorrido.

Deitou-se e olhou para o céu. _"Estava bonito naquela noite"._ Pensou fechando as cortinas de sua cama e adormecendo.

_**FIM DO CAPITULO II**_

_N/A:_

_Peço desculpas pelo sumiço.. Foram tantas coisas...No meu perfil explico alguns motivos..Mas enfim estou voltando à ativa.._

_Espero que apreciem este capitulo._

_Até o Próximo.._

_E deixem um Comment ...Não sejam tímidos!_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

Lou Malfoy: Olá menina :) ...Acho que demorei demais...sorry / .. mas a fic ta de volta a todo vapor..

O relacionamento da Cissy com o Draco é amoroso ao modo dela.. eu vejo e relação deles um pouco mais fria..não porque ela não ame o filho..mas porque é o jeito dela..não demonstrar o amor..afinal é uma Malfoy..Mas ela ama e muito esse filho...rs

Quanto aos cap. Sim Storm só terá 5...mas quem sabe faço uma outra..enfim obrigada por seu comment..

Kisses

licca-weasley-malfoy: Licca..que bom que está gostando..Espero que goste desse cap que demorou a ser postado mas enfim chegou..

kisses e boa leitura..

_**Trailer do próximo capitulo:**_

"_- Ciúmes?_

_- **O QUE?"**_

"_Porque? – Perguntou Draco. – Porque disse tudo aquilo naquele dia?_

_... "Talvez porque você se sinta um pouco como você..."pensou - Não sei Malfoy.."_

" _Cada um foi para seu caminho, em direções opostas, e cada qual com um pensamento diferente apenas igual em uma parte.._

"_Sinto Muito.."_

_Continua..._


End file.
